Cree Woods
by CreeWoods
Summary: This heart felt story is a 21st century version of Peter Pan. Join Cree and her sister's, Ayiesha and Kanye as they travel to Neverland to enjoy the most important adventure of all . . . love. I have an epilogue but it wouldn't let me upload another chap
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**How it all began**

"Cree!" Called Ayiesha. Cree, from her room upstairs whence she wrote her stories, ran down stairs. Her brown eyes were scouring her older sister's black one's searching for any ideas of what her sister could be calling for her when she clearly had no idea what was going on.

"What?" She exhaled out. Her eyebrows lifted, her eyes got bigger, her feet shoulder length apart, hands on her sister's shoulders, mouth wide open. Ayiesha's grin was uncontrollable.

"Remember that picture that I sent in? You know, the one of Prince Charming and Cinderella dancing in the garden outside of that palace?" Cree's hands immediately flew to her mouth and gasped.

"No . . . !" Ayiesha nodded ecstatically. "Holy sugar-monkeys! It got excepted to be in one of those books that people buy for their children? So people all over the world see your picture and then want to know who drew it? So they can call you to buy more of your artwork for more books? And then you'll be famous?" Ayiesha nodded again. "Ahhhhhhh!" Cree screamed as Ayiesha screamed along with her. They danced around and around until they got dizzy, causing them to fall over laughing.

Cree slowly stood up holding up her pointer finger walking to the kitchen. Ayiesha followed her with her eyes puzzled.

"This deserves to be celebrated with the proper prize . . . " Cree buried her face into the freezer side of the refrigerator pulling out an ice cream box. "...chocolate ice cream. Or at least what's left of it." Cree said walking over to the living room where Ayiesha sat on the couch.

"This is a historical moment. Cree Skye Woods is letting me, Ayiesha Hannah Woods, eat her chocolate ice cream."

"_Some_ of her chocolate ice cream. I know, it's rare, but you deserve a bite."

"But this is _your_ ice cream." Cree shrugged her shoulders.

"So. Just because I'm addicted to chocolate ice cream doesn't mean I can't let you have some of my stash as a celebration!" Ayiesha smiled, grabbed the spoon and the box and jabbed the ice cream with the spoon revealing a large spoonful of dark chocolate ice cream.

"Hey!" Cree exclaimed grabbing the box from her. "You took a first kiss scoop!"

"I don't care. Yet you do nothing to prevent it from happening." Ayiesha gummed the last of her ice cream.

"Now I am!" Cree said running toward her.

"Run away!" Ayiesha hurtled toward the kitchen. Cree, wearing wool socks, didn't notice that the floor had been recently waxed. She soon found out that wool socks do not go well with waxed floors as well as the bare feet that Ayiesha had. The next thing Cree knew she was covered in a pile of plastic bowls and chocolate ice cream.

"Then Cinderella flew through the air far from all things ugly and ordinary."

"Ugh! Ordinary, how boring!" Kanye exclaimed, her red hair lay neatly on her shoulders in pigtails. She always carried around her bear Teddy. It was Grem's. Kanye was the only one who had looked like she did when she was a child. Thus, she gave Kanye Teddy.

As usual, Cree would tell everyone a story, her auburn hair in a braid laying down the middle of her back ceasing at her waist.

"When she landed at the ball, she found herself surrounded by pirates!" Kanye snuggled up closer to Ayiesha, her black, straight hair up in a half ponytail cut short at the nape of her neck. "There was Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of muscat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed. And worst of them all, HOOK!" Cree shaped her finger to look like a hook. "His eyes blue as forget-me-nots, except for when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he had instead of a right hand, of which time his eyes turn red." Ayiesha squirmed off Cree's bed from underneath Kanye picking up a fencing sword, pointing it at Cree.

"'Girlie,' said Hook, 'we have come for ye glass slippers.' " Ayiesha growled. Cree picked up another fencing sword from the treasure chest by the window.

"Who are you to order me about and call me 'girlie'?"

"Take that!" Ayiesha thrust forward, causing Cree to block it with a new defensive technique that she had learned that day during her fencing class.

"Take that!" Cree thrust at her, forcing Ayiesha to parry the rest of the time and work her way toward the wall. "And that!" Cree thrust again only to be pushed against the opposing wall where the bookshelf sat, her sword lay at her foe's feet.

"Commoner!" Ayiesha boasted.

"Hook came at her." Cree continued. Ayiesha hurled forward thrusting her sword into the bookshelf causing books to fly everywhere around the crouching body of Cree.

"What happened then? What happened then?" Kanye asked urgently. Cree stood up wiping dust off her jeans.

"The brave Cinderella settled the matter once and for all." Cree announced triumphantly. "With her revolver." Ayiesha dropped her sword with the effect of her floppy arms at her side.

"With her revolver? Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Cree shrugged her shoulders.

"It's how the story goes. My mind, my story." Suddenly Nana, their nurse, let out a bark at the window that was open.

"Nana's barking again." Kanye complained.

The night when the extraordinary adventures of these children have been said to begin was when Nana barked at the window. But there was nothing there, not a bird or a leaf, so they forgot about it. For what troubles a parent, doesn't trouble a child.

"Uh-oh . . . " Cree gasped.

"What?" Ayiesha asked. Cree stared at the digital clock on her bed stand, proudly stating seven o'clock pm.

"Aunt Millicent's here!"

Ding-dong! Aunt Millicent was here. Mr. and Mrs. Woods walked over to their front door fixing things around the house as they went. As they finally decided that the house was tidy enough for their aunt they opened the doors to reveal their home to her.

"Oh, dearest, George, dear Mary. Oh what a journey I've had." Now, Aunt Millicent and Mary came from a rich family. Their riches continued on as their parents died enabling them to live in a large house mostly known as a mansion.

A rumbling that came from the upstairs, made such noise it caused the chandeliers to shake.

"Mary? Mary, why are the lights shaking?" Aunt Millicent asked horrified.

Mary smiled with the mothers sparkle in her eyes. "Bath time."

"Agh!" Kanye ran as Nana chased her. She was wearing a chief headdress, whooping like an Indian in one of Cree's stories. As Kanye was running, she passed the bathroom containing the bathtub that held the warm water that was to get her clean.

Nana suffered to catch up to her but with no avail, at least for Kanye. The two ends of the hall were blocked off. Ayiesha appearing on one side and Nana on the other.

"Kanye. Take your bath."

"I don't need one."

"Why not?'

"I already took one today."

"LIAR! You know where liars go?" Ayiesha said running toward her and picking her up.

"Hell?" Kanye suggested, as they made their way into the bathroom. Ayiesha shook her head as she held her sister above the tub.

"IN THE BATH TUB!" She immediately let go of her sister and Kanye dropped into the tub.

"Not fair!" Kanye complained; Nana trotted in licking her face with kisses. Not fair indeed. But

Nana was the finest nurse on four paws with the help of Ayiesha.

"No. No, I won't forgive you no matter how many kisses you give me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Cree's Kiss**

There was never a simpler, happier family. George, Mr. Woods, was a banker who knew the cost of everything, even a hug. Mary, Mrs. Woods, was the loveliest lady in Bloomsburg with a sweet, mocking mouth that had one kiss on it that Cree could never get. Ayiesha had gotten her kiss a long time ago. Though there it was, perfectly conspicuous on the right-hand corner. And sometimes there was Aunt Millicent who felt a dog for a nurse lowered the whole tone of the neighborhood.

"All right. All right. All right. All right. Less noise. Let's settle down. This is not a farm." George was an excellent singer and Mary was an excellent piano player. That's how they met. They made the perfect match for music and each other. They used their gifts to entertain the family in numerous ways.

"Bravo, George. Bravo." Clapped Aunt Millicent.

"Cree's turn." Said Ayiesha.

"Cree has to tell a story." Pleaded Kanye. Ayiesha smiled as Kanye snuggled up to her on the couch. Cree stood up in front, her finger pressed against her lips.

"Hmm. Which story should I tell?" She asked.

"Should we help her Kanye?" Kanye nodded. "Cecco, who carved his name on the governor at Goa."

"Noodler, with his hands on backwards." Kanye said excitedly.

"Heavens!" Cried Aunt Millicent.

"HOOK!" Kanye said, curving her finger into a hook shape.

"Hook?"

"Hook," Ayiesha confirmed, "whose eyes turn red as he guts you."

"Upon my soul, how children are educated nowadays." Aunt Millicent observed. George merely chuckled. Cree smiled.

"I'm afraid I haven't learned a thing, Aunt. But I do know a few things about pirates."

"Ooh. Do you now?"

Cree nodded. "My unfulfilled dream is to write a great book in three parts about my adventures."

"What adventures?" Asked Aunt Millicent.

"I haven't had them yet, but they will be thrilling with danger and excitement." Cree said triumphantly.

"But, Cree, novelists are not highly thought of in good society. And there is nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist."

"Marry?" Cree asked. "I'm not getting married."

"Marry?" George whispered to himself. Kanye, wide-eyed and open mouthed was dumbfounded.

"Marry?"

"But, Aunt, Cree is only 15. I'm 17 and haven't had a relationship with a guy in my life!" Ayiesha explained.

Aunt Millicent nodded and smiled. "Walk toward me, dear, that I may appraise you." George gently pushed Cree in the direction of her Aunt.

"Go on. Walk to your auntie." So she walked. Apparently, she wasn't right. "Stand up straight." Her father said hoping it would help the matter. Cree straightened up causing her to giggle because she still wasn't doing it right. In fact, it looked even worse. Kanye also gave up to the giggles watching her sister making a fool out of herself.

"Shh." Cree giggled out.

"Stop it." George bluntly said to Kanye. But she couldn't stop and it spread over to Ayiesha which went to a full-fledged laugh.

"Turn around." She did. "Mm, yes." She held Cree's hands in hers. "Oh, it's quite as I expected. Cree possesses a woman's chin." It didn't feel any different so she just shrugged it off. "Have you not noticed? Observe her mouth. There, hidden in the right-hand corner, is that a kiss?" Ayiesha opened her mouth appalled.

"A kiss?" Ayiesha asked curiously.

"Like yours and mom's kiss." Kanye explained.

"I know what a kiss is!" Ayiesha scolded Kanye.

"A hidden kiss." Aunt Millicent corrected.

"What's it for?" Cree asked.

"It is for the greatest adventure of all. They that find it have slipped in and out of heaven." Aunt Millicent explained.

"Excuse my curiosity but, find what?" Cree asked.

"The one the kiss belongs to."

"Eww." That was the last thing Cree had wanted as an "adventure."

"She must spend less time with her sister's and more time with me." Aunt Millicent explained. Ayiesha rolled her eyes as she sat on the stairs with Cree and Kanye who were, also, listening to the conversation. "She must have her own room like Ayiesha's. A young lady's room." She suggested. Kanye was furious.

"Leave the-!" Ayiesha quickly covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear.

"George, the daughter of a clerk cannot hope to marry as well as one of a manager."

"What?" George asked confused.

"You must attend more meetings and parties, and make small talk with your superiors at the bank. Wit is very fashionable at the moment."

"Wit." George repeated weakly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Letter**

Cree and Kanye were sound asleep in their beds and Nana was snoring in her doghouse, when suddenly a ball of floating light came through the window. The light fluttered inside further. Following the light was a boy. His light brown hair greasy with dirt and sweat, his skin filthy with soil and scars, his hands and feet calloused, vines and leaves for clothes.

He swiftly flew above the bed that Cree was sleeping in. The boy stared puzzled at the contorted figure in the bed. She silently woke up rolling onto her back rubbing her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the boy floating above her with shadows covering his face so she was not able to see.

"Ah!" Cree pressed herself against her headboard. The startle of Cree caused the boy to jump up to the ceiling pressed against the wall in fear of being seen. The noise he made as he hit the wall woke Nana causing her to bark. The boy snapped his head toward Nana then flew back out the window. Nana seemed to know that she could somehow catch him by biting onto his shadow. And it worked! The shadow was caught, causing him to fling back to the window. The force of him slamming into the window made the window slam shut. The window slamming shut made Cree jump and fall onto the floor tangled around in her blankets and pillows making her miss how the boy left.

Cree untangled herself with adrenaline running through her blood and ran to open the window. She looked up and down then grabbed a flashlight and ran outside. But there was no sign of a body, for none had fallen. She looked back up to the sky and saw a shooting star wishing she could see the boy again. Certainly she had been dreaming. Dreaming or not, she wanted to see him again.

"Oh really?" Leigha asked. Leigha had been her friend for years. They were sophomores in high school and had known each other since kindergarten. Her beautiful strait strawberry blonde hair reached just below her shoulders. They told each other everything, even things that didn't sound like they were true or not. Cree had told Leigha about what had happened last night saying that it was true but she wasn't so sure.

"Yes! I would never lie to you, and I never have!" Cree said defensively. Cree studied Leigha's face after a long pause. "You don't believe me do you?"

Leigha turned to close her locker. "I think it's all hogwash." She answered quickly.

"Leigha!" Cree whined annoyed, leaning against the locker.

"Well, I don't think he could've been real. Honestly, who do you know who can fly and just randomly hovers above your bed in the middle of the night just to look at you?" After a long pause she thought about what Leigha had said.

"Well, maybe he wasn't real. Maybe it was just a dream."

"Now _that_ makes more sense!" Leigha wrapped her arm around Cree's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go to English." Cree nodded.

"He was really cute though." They laughed all the way to their class not caring what people thought of them as they passed.

"Write down the following words: loathsome, marauders . . . " Miss Fulsom was the most strict teacher in school and Cree just happened to get put in her class because of past "behavioral issues."

Instead of "writing the following words" Cree drew. At least she tried. She drew the boy hovering above her in her bed. She drew exactly what she remembered of him. Even what he wore is what she drew on him. The vines and leaves wove in and out and connected to each other carefully as they created the perfect fit for a flying wild boy. She was disconnected from the world of reality and entered the world of dreams that could have been a reality. She was with the boy, sitting next to him. He slid closer and closer until their hands touched their eyes met and their faces leaned in toward each others their lips touched and- WHACK! Cree jumped up from her seat.

"Miss Woods, I would like to see you after class." She said walking away taking the picture with her. Cree slid down further into her desk feeling everyone's cold stares.

"Yes ma'am." The rest of class sped by making the meeting with Miss Fulsom come to her faster. As the bell rang everyone left, leaving Cree and Miss Fulsom alone to talk, Leigha around the corner to listen.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Fulsom?" Cree weakly said. Miss Fulsom nodded.

"Yes. Do you know why I wanted to see you?" Cree nodded. "This picture is very interesting. Now I don't mind that you draw pictures at all but you know what the rules are, you need to pay attention at all times of the hour, is that understood?" Cree nodded once again. "Good. Now I want to talk to you about this picture."

"I thought there wasn't anything wrong with the picture." Cree said confused.

"Oh, no. There isn't anything wrong with it. But it does concern me. Is this you in bed?" She asked.

"Yes." Cree answered.

"Who is this?" She asked pointing to the boy.

"A boy." Cree answered again.

"Dressed in leaves?" Cree nodded.

"It was in my dream." Cree explained. Miss Fulsom dispatched a letter of outrage and concern to George that set new standards of prudery, even for her.

Meanwhile, George had been practicing small talk all afternoon at his desk at the bank that he worked at. And his opportunity had arrived. Sir Edward Quiller Couch, the president of the bank, was a man who enjoyed small talk almost as much as a good balance sheet.

Cree walked home as one condemned. And then . . . fate. Cree saw the mail boy on his bike riding across the street toward the bank.

"The letter." Cree mumbled to herself then started to run toward the boy. "Hey you! Stop!"

"Cree, wait!" Kanye said running after her only to be passed slowly by Nana leaving Ayiesha behind.

"Kanye!" Ayiesha ran after Kanye who ran after Nana who ran after Cree who ran after the boy with the letter who clearly hadn't noticed.

Meanwhile, George was working up the courage to say hello to Mr. Couch, mumbling small talk on the way. Things like, "I say, what splendid weather we're having." And "I say, what a splendid tie."

"Wait! Hey you! Stop!" Cree shouted after him still not getting his attention,

"Cree! Kanye! Nana! Get back here now!" Ayiesha yelled after them. Kanye slowed down letting Ayiesha catch up to her and Nana just barked. The boy looked out to find the dog that barked to find that Cree was running after him. He quickly parked his bike and ran toward the heavy bank doors.

"That's £200 saved. A judicial investment?" Couch asked, having a good small talk conversation with George who finally worked up the courage to talk to him.

"Indeed." George continued.

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow evening?" Mr. Couch asked.

"I was never invited." George confessed.

"Well!" Mr. Couch snorted. "You'll be invited by me! It's at Harold Coning's house."

"Thank you, sir." George said bowing his head politely. "What time shall I be there?"

"It starts at eight o'clock." Mr. Couch explained.

"I'll be there and I'll bring my wife with me."

"You have a wife?" He asked. George nodded. "What is her name?"

"Mary. She's the beauty of Bloomsburg. That's her title, so I'm told." George explained.

"I'm sure she is! I will be looking forward to meeting her. Until then." They shook hands and went their ways walking back to their regular schedules only to be interrupted by the abrupt opening of the banks doors. Entering through them was the mail boy, Cree, Nana, Kanye, and Ayiesha.

"Dad! I can explain!" Cree screamed running after the letter. Just then, Nana came up from behind her slipping on the waxed floor and into Cree causing her to fall on top of her still sliding toward Mr. Couch, George and other bankers talking with Mr. Couch. "No!" Cree flinched, protecting her face with her arms. CRASH! Nana, Cree, George, bankers, and Mr. Couch were all sprawled, groaning and grumping on the floor.

"Mary, I have been humiliated!" George explained loudly, grabbing Nana by the collar pulling her outside while everyone complained at once. "No! I must become a man the children fear and adults respect, or we'll end up in the streets!"

"George, not so loud." Mary warned him.

"Yes, the neighbors will hear." Aunt Millicent reminded him. He threw his arms up in the air carelessly.

"Let them hear! Let the whole world know! This is not a nurse!" He yelled pointing at Nana. "This is a dog!" He then ripped off her nurse's bonnet making the children pout and complain. He turned around looking at Cree silencing them all. "Tomorrow you begin your lessons with Aunt Millicent. It's time for you to grow up! I'm canceling your fencing classes as well!"

"But, dad I-!"

"No buts about it! Now all of you go to your rooms!" That night Cree cried herself to sleep.

"Mommy? Will anyone try to hurt us when you're gone?" Kanye asked as her mother tucked her in.

"No, princess. You see the lights out there? They are the eyes that a mother leaves behind to protect her children." Mary explained, kissing Kanye on the forehead.

"Mom, do you have to go? Dad can go by himself." Cree suggested as she got into bed.

"Oh, mommy, please?" Kanye asked jumping out of bed and onto her mother's lap.

"By himself?" Mary asked Cree. "Your daddy is a brave guy. But he's going to need the special kiss to face his colleagues tonight."

"Dad? Brave? Those two words shouldn't be used in the same sentence." Cree scoffed.

"There's a lot of different kinds of bravery." Mary explained. "Your dad has never brandished a sword or fired a pistol, thank goodness. But he's made so many sacrifices for this family and put away his dreams."

"Where did he put them?" Kanye asked.

"In a drawer. And sometimes late at night, we take them out and admire them. But it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. He does, but it gets harder. And that is why he's brave."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Peter Pan**

"And remember, every cloud has a silver lining." Aunt Millicent reminded them, opening the doors to the cold outdoor breeze.

"Oh." Mary shivered.

"Oh. No, it's snowing. Oh, we'll get a cold." George said trying to stall.

"Better a cold than gossip." She said pushing them out the door and into the cold air around them. "You will enter that room with your head held high." And so George and Mary left hoping this would make things better.

Aunt Millicent was "babysitting" the children while their parents were away. Actually, she put them to bed and sat downstairs to read "War of the World's" obviously very hooked and not about to let anything disturb her concentration.

Upstairs, the hinge to the window of the nursery was getting opened forcefully. Behind the window was the same ball of light that had visited before. If you looked closer, you could see clearly that it was a fairy. She raced in fluttering behind the books in the book shelf making them fall onto the floor along with a book end that landed with a thump making Aunt Millicent wonder what was happening upstairs, soon returning to her book.

The fairy looked in and out of countless pockets, behind more books, and under beds. She was looking for a shadow. This shadow had been left there when Nana pulled it off of the boy. The boy Cree had met that night three nights ago. And there majestically standing by the window, hands on his hips, was the boy. The fairy fluttered over to him whispering in his ear lighting his face. It turned out his face was as dirty as the rest if his body, but was flawless.

The fairy guided him to a drawer in the hallway that Kanye had been caught in by Ayiesha not so long ago. Apparently the shadow was in the drawer as it shook. The fairy put one finger up.

"One . . . " The boy repeated. She put a second one up. "Two . . . " He repeated once more. Then the third finger. "Three!" He opened the drawer grabbing the shadow before it slithered away from him on the walls. It dragged him around on the ceiling and the walls making Aunt Millicent wonder a second time. The force of him being dragged around pushed the drawer shut and locked the fairy inside it. "Come here you! I got you!"

Aunt Millicent started to walk upstairs just as the boy was being dragged by the shadow in the same direction. The boy left the shadow behind to confront the woman just as she reached the landing. She thought it odd to see her shadow not look like her. She quickly put her hand up to scratch her head. The shadow did the same. She waved her hand from one side, quickly switching directions to slam it against the railing. Again the shadow copied her, but she noticed there was a delay. She tried putting her arm up and then the shadow put the opposing arm up then quickly corrected itself. She cocked her head looking at the book, she had been reading, shaking it.

"Stupid book." After she continued back downstairs, the boy quickly went for the shadow following it into the nursery.

"Ha!" He said finally as he caught the shadow by Cree's footboard. He grabbed a toy block that was Kanye's to try to hammer his shadow back on. Losing his patience he buried his face into his arms and started to cry. Cree sat up and looked over her bed to look at him. She pinched herself to see of she was dreaming.

"Ow!" She whispered. It was real. She wasn't dreaming at all! _Wait 'till Leigha hears this!_ Cree thought.

"Hey!" Cree said. The boy flew up to the ceiling hitting his head on the wall. "You _can _fly!" She said excitedly. She pinched herself again. Nope, still not dreaming. "Were you crying?" He flew back down and wiped his tears away to get the idea out of Cree's head. Then he bowed. So Cree bowed back, only because she didn't like to curtsy. She had enough of the curtsy lessons from Aunt Millicent. Besides, You can't really curtsy in Capri pants. "What's your name?" She asked after a while.

"What's _your_ name?" The boy repeated.

"Cree," she said holding out her hand, "Woods." He took it and shook it firmly.

"Peter . . . Pan." Cree flopped back onto her bed and turned on her lamp.

"So, Peter, where do you live?" Peter pointed out the window.

"Second to the right and straight on 'til morning." Peter looked back at Cree and smiled.

"They put that on letters?" She asked confused.

"Oh, I don't get any letters." Peter explained.

"Don't your parents get them . . . whoever they are?" Cree said looking him up and down.

"Don't have any parents." Peter confessed.

"Is that why you were crying? I knew it!" She said thinking she understood.

"I wasn't crying about parents." He walked over to the shadow on the floor. "I was crying because I can't get my shadow to stick. And I wasn't crying!" Cree rolled her eyes.

"Right, and you can't fly. Listen, I could sew it on for you. I just learned but it could help." Peter nodded. Cree walked away to get her sewing supplies from her closet as Peter and his shadow were wrestling each other by her footboard. She came back with the needle and thread after a while trying to get it thread through the tiny hole. She held the needle to his foot pressing the shadow against his foot making it pointless to try to escape.

"This is probably going to hurt a little." She warned. After a few grunts and groans from Peter, Cree successfully sewed his shadow back onto his feet. Now she just needed to cut the thread with something, then she saw his knife. "Can I see your knife?" She asked. Peter took it out and handed it to her looking at her strangely. "Thanks." She took it cutting the thread in two, then quietly handed it back to him. "There!" She proclaimed leaning back. "It looks like it won't ever come off." Peter flew up landing on his feet jumping around as he checked to see what Cree had claimed was true.

"Oh the cleverness of me!" Peter finally said.

"Of course I did nothing." Cree scoffed. Peter just shrugged his shoulders

"Aw, you did a little." Peter laughed.

"A little?!" Cree asked annoyed. "Well, good night!" She jumped into her bed and under her covers. Peter walked up to her sticking his face in her ear.

"Cree? One girl is worth more than twenty boys." He whispered leaning back. Cree rolled onto her back to look at him.

"You really think so?" She asked. Peter nodded.

"I live with boys - the Lost Boys. They're well named."

"Who are they?" She asked as she sat up sitting Indian style.

"Children who fall out of their strollers when the nurse isn't looking. If they're not claimed within seven days, they're taken to the Neverland." He explained.

"Are there girls too?" She asked.

"Girls are too smart to fall out of their strollers." Peter smirked.

"Peter. I think it's really nice the way you talk about girls. I think I'd like to give you a-."

"A what?" Peter asked.

"A kiss." Cree sighed. Peter held out his hand patiently waiting for something. Cree looked at his hand and back at him. "Do you know what a kiss is?" She asked.

"I will once you give me one." He said holding his hand out promptly. She searched around quickly for something to replace it. She saw the ring on her finger reading "True Love Waits." She took it off placing it in his hand.

"I guess I'm supposed to give you one now." Peter concluded.

"If you want to." Cree said. He plucked an acorn from his clothes and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Cree walked over to her junk drawer in her dresser to find a chain to put the acorn on. "How old are you, Peter?" She asked him as she put her new necklace around her neck, watching him pace around the room again looking like he was searching for something.

"Quite young." Peter answered.

"Do you have any idea?" Cree asked. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe 15."

"Maybe?" Cree wondered.

"I ran away. One night I heard my mom and dad talking about what I'd do when I got older. So I ran away to Kensington Gardens and I met Tink."

"Tink?" Cree asked.

"Tinker Bell, she's my fairy." He explained. Cree laughed.

"But there's no such thing as -." Peter thrust forward covering her mouth to stop her.

"Don't say that!" He warned. "Every time somebody says that a fairy drops dead." He let go of Cree leaving her to question. "And I probably will never find her if she's dead." Cree scoffed.

"You don't mean that there's a fairy in this room?" Peter nodded.

"We've always come to hear stories." He crossed his arms looking up in thought. "I like the one about the prince who couldn't find the lady who wore those glass slippers."

"Oh! Cinderella." Cree confirmed. "The prince found her and they lived happily ever after."

Peter grinned. "I knew it." He turned to leave.

"Peter?" Peter stopped and turned around to look at her. "I think I might give you an . . . um . . . a thimble." Peter scrunched up his face in confusion.

"A thimble? What's that?" He asked.

"Close your eyes." Cree suggested. So Peter did. Cree took a deep breath and slowly leaned forward. _Just a little further_, Cree said to herself. But it never happened. Tinker Bell squeezed through the keyhole of the drawer she was in and rocketed toward Cree pulling her braid back along with the rest of her body. Cree's scream made Peter open his eyes abruptly to see that Tink was forcing Cree's head against the bed post continually.

"Tink! Tink! Tink, No!" Peter yelled, flying over to help Cree grabbing Tink and throwing her at Cree's pillows causing pixie dust to fly everywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Neverland**

"She's not very polite." Peter confessed, helping Cree to her feet again. Tink flew back over by Peter chattering in his ear. "She says if you try to give me a thimble again, she'll kill you." Peter started walking toward the window.

"Phbbt! And I thought fairies were supposed to be friendly." To prove that they weren't, Tink blew a raspberry then followed Peter to the window. "Wait, Peter, don't go." Peter turned to face Cree.

"But I have to tell the others about Cinderella." He explained.

"But I know a whole lot of stories. I could tell them to the boys." Cree begged.

"Then come with me." Peter suggested. "It won't be a problem."

"Yes it will." She confessed. "I can't fly." Peter scoffed.

"I'll teach you. You'll ride the wind's back and away we go." Peter took hold of her hand, pulling her gently toward the window. Cree looked back and saw Kanye and pulled away over to her bed.

"Could Ayiesha and Kanye come too?" She begged. Peter smiled and nodded.

"Kanye! Kanye!" Cree yelled shaking her sister. Kanye woke up seeing Peter. She looked at Cree confused. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She said holding up her pointer finger and then bolted to Ayiesha's room.

"Ayiesha! Ayiesha!" Cree yelled causing her to fall off of her bed tangled up in her blankets.

"I didn't do it!" She claimed as she finally untangled herself looking at Cree. "What are you doing in here?"

"There's a guy in my room who's gonna teach us how to fly!" She said panting in silence.

"You drank Alka Seltzer before you went to bed didn't you?"

"Oh come on!" Cree said flinging her arms up in the air. "You're just as bad as Leigha!"

"Well what do you want me to say? 'Really? Let's go meet him!'" Cree nodded, grabbing her sister's arm dragging her all the way to her room. "Cree! What in the world are you-?!" Ayiesha stopped as she saw Peter with disbelief. "So you can fly?" She questioned him. "Can you prove it?"

"Mm-hmm." Kanye nodded getting out of her bed. Peter rolled his eyes and effortlessly lifted into the air. Ayiesha's eyes grew wide as they followed Peter to the ceiling.

"You're not held up by strings are you?" Ayiesha asked waving her arms above him as he descended.

"See? He _can _fly!" Cree said. She turned to Peter. "Can you teach us to fly? How do you do it?"

"You just think happy thoughts, and they lift you up into the air!" Peter explained as he flipped backward. "It's easy!" He laughed.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Ayiesha jumped up on Cree's bed. "Swords, daggers, no more exams to study for again!"

"Stand back." Cree warned pulling Kanye back so she wouldn't get trampled.

"Yahoo!" Ayiesha took a running jump off of the bed only to find that she was about to hit the floor and fell with a crash.

"Ayiesha!" Cree ran over to help her up. Peter scratched his head confused.

"Hmm. There's something else but I can't remember." Peter turned to see Tink laughing. "That's it! Pixie dust!" Then he grabbed Tinker Bell shaking pixie dust all over Ayiesha. As a result she lifted into the air. Kanye couldn't wait so she ran up onto Cree's bed too.

"Cree! Cree! Watch me! Puddings, chocolate moose, ice cream, never to take a bath again!" Kanye jumped into the air completing two or three front flips as Peter shook pixie dust all over her as well keeping Kanye in the air.

"Kanye!" Cree smiled.

"Whoa-ho!" Ayiesha's inner child leaked out as she danced in the air with Kanye laughing.

"Cree?" Peter said as she turned to look at him only to have pixie dust blown into her face. They looked at each other for about five seconds until Peter looked down. Curious, Cree looked down as well seeing that she was flying. Her feet were not touching the ground! _What a refreshment! _Cree thought. It was something she had wanted to do all her life and now she was experiencing this at this special moment. Fate is what she believed in. She believed everything happened for a reason. She just doesn't know it yet. And she believed that this was going to be an adventure she would never forget because this is the beginning of her writing career.

Cree, Kanye, and Ayiesha floated to the ceiling leaving Peter waiting by the window.

"Come away. Come away to Neverland." He said excitedly. Sad, Cree slowly drifted down.

"What about mom?"

"Dad?" Ayiesha continued. Kanye, her feet firmly planted on the ground like the rest of them drooped her head.

"Nana?" Annoyed, Peter thought of something far better than parents or dogs. Things that they would want to see and have never seen before.

"There are mermaids."

"Mermaids?" Cree asked.

"Indians." Peter continued.

"Indians?" Ayiesha and Kanye said together. Peter nodded.

"Pirates!" Peter said finally, making room for them to fly through the window.

"Pirates?" They looked at each other.

"Whoa-ho!" Ayiesha thought of nothing else, for her inner child had taken over leaving the past behind her and Neverland ahead.

"Ayiesha, wait for me!" Kanye called as she flew out the window behind her. Startled, Nana hurtled forward breaking her chain and ran down the street as fast as she could to find George and Mary to warn them that the girls would be gone when they got home.

At the party everyone was having a great time. Couch was laughing at a joke that George proudly told as they sat on the couch.

"Here's your drink dear." Mary said as she sat down.

"Thank you." He said as he took a sip. "Oh! Let me introduce my wife."

Mary held out her hand to Mr. Couch. "Mary." Mr. Couch took it.

"Mary. A pleasure to meet you."

"No! A pleasure to meet _you_." Mary corrected. Then barging through the door was Nana, chain dragging behind her running up to Mary and George allowing guests to gossip. The look in Nana's eyes told them something.

"George, the children! There's something wrong!" Mary grabbed her coat. "I'm very sorry but I have a bad feeling that our children have been kidnaped!" Then the two of them and Nana exited without another word leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Forget them, Cree." Peter whispered. "Forget them all." Cree, on the window sill, took one last look at the nursery. "Come with me so you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again." Peter promised. Cree turned around to look at him.

"Never is a really long time." Peter smiled. It would be great to report that the parents reached the nursery in time. But then there would be no story. For when George and Mary got there it was empty. The only thing left moving was the curtain blowing in the breeze from the open window. Aunt Millicent seeing them running up the stairs followed not far behind them.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked. Mary collapsed burying her face in her hands. George massaged her shoulders looking out the window.

"The children," George answered, "are gone." And together they wept for their loss.

_This is so much fun! _Cree thought as she closed her eyes letting the wind guide her. She was in her own little world. No distractions. Not anything.

"Cree, look out!" Kanye yelled. Cree quickly opened her eyes to see she was heading straight for a chimney. Frozen with fear, she didn't fly out of the way. So Peter grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the way, accidently hugging her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Cree looked up at him blushing, nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." She said quietly still blushing. Then Peter let go, shouting as he flew lower as the girls followed. They found a group of guests coming out of the home that Mary and George had attended a party at.

"But you're covered in dog hair, sweetheart." A large woman protested to her husband as she wiped him off.

"Hello, old chap." Peter said flying behind them causing the group to turn around to see who it was that said that.

"Good evening." Cree flew in front of them causing them to turn around once more. Ayiesha flying behind them with Kanye grabbed one of their hats.

"Thank you." They soared toward the second star on the right and flew past the atmosphere straight on until morning. Ayiesha caught up to Peter as he lead the way.

"Higher!" Kanye pleaded. After a while Peter looked behind him, seeing Ayiesha.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ayiesha."

"Ayiesha." Peter considered it for a moment then stuck his feet near her face. "Take a hold of this!" Tink floating near his foot put her arms out like she was displaying them.

"Ta-da!" She squeaked.

"Both hands." Peter suggested. "Pass it on."

"Kanye! Grab my ankle!" She yelled down to her. "Tell Cree!"

"Okay! Cree, hold onto my ankle!" She repeated to Cree. Once everyone had taken a hold onto someone Peter nodded.

"Whatever happens, don't . . . let . . . go!" Then a flash of light burst as they flew through a warp-like kaleidoscope for about ten seconds. Of course it seemed like an eternity because of the force that pressed against them.

Spitting them out into the oxygenated air that awaited them, they flew again. Cree gasped as she saw the island that they were heading toward. _Neverland!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Captain James Hook**

_Lying thieving a life of sin_

_a pirating we go_

_We're sum to meet below_

_Fire the cannon's pour the rum_

_Deal the cards for night has come_

_A pirating we go._

Pirates. Singing their songs. The parrot that belonged to the captain. The ship complete with the flag with a skull and crossbones printed on it. This was a pirate ship. This was no ordinary pirate ship. This ship was the _Jolly Roger._

Sleeping on barrels of beer was an old looking plump manHis beard was white and about four inches long and had half crescent glasses making him look like a scruffy santa clause. The parrot crept up to him slowly to his ear as he snored. Once the parrot got as close as he felt was satisfying the parrot let out a squawk. The old man jumped awake as he ripped his guns out shooting wildly at the bird.

"Devil bird!" He cursed stuffing his pistols back into his pants."C'mon, Smee, get a hold of your self!" He said to himself smacking his head for his stupidity. Smee walked over to the edge of the ship looking out to the frozen sea. Looking past it, he saw that the Neverland island was bursting into spring right before his eyes. Taking off his glasses, he wiped them down cleaning them and wiped his eyes. Putting them back on he still saw the same thing.

"Cap'n!" He screamed running to the Captains quarters. Quietly opening the squeaking door, he tip-toed in seeing that the captain had his head down on his desk. "Cap'n? As I was sitting wide-eyed on my watch, I noticed it was wintertime on the water and springtime on the shore. I says to meself, 'That's early for spring to be astir. Springs not due till 3:00 p.m..'" Smee set down his pocket watch on the captain's desk. "Check the time yourself, Cap'n, an' then tell–." Smashing the watch with his hook for a right hand, Captain James Hook woke looking at but past Smee.

"I was dreaming, Smee, of Pan." Hook explained.

"Pan, Cap'n?" Smee asked as Hook slowly stood.

"And in my dream, I was a magnanimous fellow, full of forgiveness. I thanked Pan for cutting off my hand and for giving me this hook for disemboweling and ripping throats and other such homely uses as combing my hair." Hook explained gently running his hook through his brown, curly, shoulder-length hair.

"So, Pan did you a favor then, Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"A favor?" Hook repeated. "He threw my hand to a crocodile. The beast liked it so much it's followed me ever since, licking its lips for the rest of me! You call that a favor?!" Hook yelled his face beat red forcing his hook in front of Smee's face.

"No. No. No. No." Smee shook his head defensively as Hook gently pushed his glasses up with his hook. "Thank you."

"Thank Lucifer, the beast swallowed a clock." Hook said as he threw Smee's broken watch into a drawer filled with other broken watches. "If it wasn't for the ticking, it'd have had me by now." Hook turned to look at Smee. "Why did you wake me Smee?"

"Like I said, Cap'n, the ice is melting. The sun is out. And the flowers are all in bloom." Smee repeated.

"He's back."

"Uh-huh." Peter mumbled as he looked out his telescope. Cree looked at him curiously.

"'Uh-huh' what?" She asked squinting at the ship below them as they lay belly down on the clouds. "Let me see that." She said as she grabbed the telescope from Peter. Looking through it she saw the ship close up gawking at the sight. It was different from the ships she had studied in books. She had studied only one like this before and there had only been one like this in the world but it mysteriously disappeared.

"Holy Cheez-its! She has to do 12 knots under full sail. Take a look." She said handing it over to Ayiesha. Looking at her she saw that she had been gawking too. "Yeah! Isn't she a beauty?"

"Cree, I see Noodler. With his hands on backwards." She slightly situated the direction of the telescope. "And Bill Jukes! Every inch of him tattooed." Ayiesha looked further into the telescope looking for someone else she recognized as Kanye sniffed at the clouds making her sneeze. "Hook!" Ayiesha said jumping from her spot and back down again.

Cree immediately grabbed the telescope to look through only to have it taken from her by Peter. He looked through it looking pleased and smiling.

"Let's take a closer look." He whispered. "Yahoo!" Peter flew through the air doing somersaults like nothing you've seen before. Ayiesha and Kanye followed as they all treated the clouds like trampolines. All of a sudden Peter was gone and Cree panicked trying to find him.

"Peter!" She yelled. And up from behind her Peter gently shoved her off the cloud making her flop onto the cloud below them. Seeing her fall, Kanye laughed.

"Watch this! Whoa-ho-ho!" Peter somersaulted more as he made his way to Cree who had made herself comfortable watching them in amusement. Peter gently landed next to Cree with a soft thud followed by Kanye and Ayiesha as Ayiesha's hat fell off.

"My hat!" Ayiesha called after it but waved it away knowing it wasn't the end of the world landing next to the rest of them on the cloud.

"Ugly Smee! Ugly fat Smee!" Smee walked away annoyed by the squawking of the parrot. A hat floated down gracefully just as it covered the parrot in full. "Solar eclipse. Hat. Dark in here. Let me out. Candle. I need a candle. Help! Help!" The commotion caused the crew and the captain to stare. Grabbing a telescope, Hook looked up into the sky from where the hat had come from pointing the telescope in that direction. To his delight he saw Peter sitting in the clouds. But he wasn't alone. Three girls lay with him looking straight at him. Placing the device down he motioned for Smee to come as he still looked into the sky.

"Fetch long Tom." He ordered. The crew scrambled around a cannon filling it with cannon balls. They stood there waiting for Hook to say the word. Hook waved his hand in answer.

"Fire!" One pirate yelled.

"Cree, look out!" Seeing the cannon ball Peter quickly shoved Cree out of the way. But it wasn't soon enough. Cree didn't get hit but the force of the cannon ball pushed her into the air leaving a hole in the cloud. The hole in the cloud got bigger making Ayiesha and Kanye to dangle on a rope of cloud, hanging on for dear life.

"Tink, find Cree." Peter ordered and looked back at the ship smiling. "And leave the rest to me." Then he flew away leaving the life of Cree into her hands.

"Cree." Tink chattered with an evil grin rubbing her hands together darting off to find her.

"Oh, Captain Hook!" Peter yelled with a singsong voice taunting Hook as he flew around the ship.

"Pan." Hook growled. "Stay with him!" Turning the cannon in sync with Peter, they fired continuously.

"You can't catch me!" Peter taunted, laughing.

"Fire!" Hook yelled desperately.

"Over here!" Peter yelled from the main mast resting on it smiling. The crew fired at the mast as Peter flew away destroying the mast completely with the cannon. "Timber!"

"Whoa!" Ayiesha screamed still holding onto the cloud next to Kanye. Worried about the cannon shots she looked over at Kanye. "Kanye? Are you shot?" She asked desperately. Kanye shook her head.

"I haven't checked yet! But there's something worser!" Kanye yelled.

"Oh, what could be worse?!" Ayiesha yelled craning her neck back. Kanye gulped.

"My thoughts aren't very happy!" She yelled faintly as she fell. Caught off guard, Ayiesha's hands slipped falling after her sister.

"Happy thoughts!" She screamed.

"What would mom and dad do?!" Kanye thought out loud flapping her arms hoping it would help.

"Happy thoughts, no more exams–!" Ayiesha screamed frantically as she and Kanye burst into a lake.

"Damnation!" Hook cursed as he saw that Peter flew away pleased. "Reload the cannon! Quickly!" One man slumped up to him.

"Reload the cannon? But, Cap'n, he's gone!" He complained throwing his hands up in the air. Hook silenced him with his hook as it pierced his flesh.

"Any other contributions?" Hook asked the crew. They frantically shook their heads. "Search the jungle!" He ordered. "Bring me those children!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Cree Bird**

"What is it?" Tootles asked. Slightly peered through the telescope examining the object flying toward them.

"It's a large rainbow bird. Quite ugly too." He looked closer and nodded. They thought it was a green bird. But it was Cree. She was wearing a Tie-dye T-shirt and blue plaid pajama Capri pants so from far away she looked rainbow and apparently like a bird.

"Give me it!" Nibs yelled as he grabbed the telescope from Slightly. Keeping a strong hold on it, he fought back.

"No! When Peter's gone, I'm in charge!" Remembering the boys released their holds on it and Slightly peered through it again. Cree had flown closer making quite the progress without Peter there to help her. "It's coming closer." He told them. Tink burst in front of the telescope making her light brighter blinding Slightly. "My God, I've gone blind!" He screamed throwing the telescope down and pressing his hands against his eyes as the rest of the boys laughed at him.

"I'm blind. I've gone blind. I'm blind." Curly teased prancing around in a circle making everyone laugh harder.

"Hello Tink!" The Twins, Yuffie and Luffie, giggled. "Any news of Cinderella?" Tink flew over to Tootles whispering into his ear silencing everyone. Now Tinker Bell was not all bad. Sometimes they were all good. But fairies are so small they only have room for one feeling at a time.

"Tink says the bird's called a . . . 'Cree.'" He repeated. "And Peter wants us to–." He gasped looking at Tink watching her reenact shooting Cree with an arrow. "–shoot it down."

"Well," Slightly said taking out his bow and arrows, "we have our orders. Shoot the Cree bird."

"Aye, aye!" The boys agreed taking out their bows and arrows.

"Ready?" Slightly asked as they all hooked their arrows on their bows. "Aim!" They aimed their arrows at Cree carefully waiting for the signal. "Fire!" Tink waved her little hands at Cree.

"Bye-bye!" She squealed smiling.

"Three, two, one!" Cree spiraled down unconscious to the ground immediately after she was hit. Tootles whooped in victory.

"I got it! I got it!" He yelled. Shouting, they all ran over to the place where she fell weaving in and out of trees on the way. Tootles arrived first stopping abruptly looking at her in horror. Slowly, one by one, the boys arrived walking up behind Tootles.

"That is no bird." Slightly observed looking at her.

"That's a lady." The twins told everyone as they looked at Tootles. "And Tootles–"

"Tootles has killed her!" They boys murmured quietly.

"Ha!" They jumped, turning around to see Peter. They quickly scrambled in front of Cree hiding her. "I'm back! Great news. I know what happened to Cinderella." Peter said gleefully taking out his dagger. "She defeated the pirates. There was stabbing, slicing, torturing, bleeding and they lived happily ever after." He reported triumphantly.

"Well, that's a relief I must say." Slightly observed. Nodding, the boys agreed.

"Greater news! I have brought you she that told of Cinderella. She is to tell us stories! She is–!" Peter stopped as he saw Cree lying there lifeless

"Dead. Tragic." Slightly reported as Peter knelt beside her. The boys followed his example and knelt as well.

"Awful. Good shot though." Peter observed taking the arrow out of Cree's chest examining it. "Whose arrow?" Tootles stepped forward.

"Mine, Peter. Strike, Peter. Strike true." Peter shook his head

"No. You didn't do it on purpose. I can tell." Tootles sighed in relief.

"We thought she was a bird–!" Tootles was cut off by Cree moaning not unconscious but asleep. Peter leaned over her. "The Cree lives!" Peter searched her trying to find out how she could have survived. Around her neck was a necklace. That necklace had an acorn attached. Peter smiled as he held it in his hands,

"It's my kiss. My kiss saved her." He examined it noticing there was a hole in it from the arrow.

"I remember kisses. Let me see it." Peter handed over the necklace to Slightly. Nodding in approval, Slightly gave it back. "Aye, that is a kiss. A powerful thing. Let's carry her to the house." He suggested.

"Hands." They held out their hands palms up as Peter observed them.

"They're a bit dirty." Slightly noticed. "She must stay here and die."

"No!" Peter yelled making Slightly flinch.

"Oh, how could have I thought of that? Stupid." He laughed weakly as Peter glared at him. "Ahem. Sorry."

"We'll build a house around her." Peter suggested. Agreeing, the boys cheered as they ran into the jungle. "With a chimney! And a door knocker! And windows!" He suggested calling after them, motioning for the twins to stay behind. They ran up to him smiling.

"Yuffie? Luffie?" They nodded. "What really happened?"

"Slightly thought she was a bird." Yuffie explained.

"So Tinker Bell told us you wanted us to–." Luffie stopped looking at Yuffie.

"–shoot her down." They finished together. They waved and ran away to join the others and help them build the house for Cree.

"Tinker Bell? Oh, Tinker Bell?" Peter called. Reluctantly, Tink flew down to him from her hiding spot. "Was it you Tink?" He asked as he looked over at Cree. Glowing red and growing horns, Tink nodded evilly. "Than I am your friend no more!" Peter grabbed her and threw her into the jungle not wanting to lay eyes on her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Meet Father, Mother**

Cree slowly sat up as she wiped her eyes. Wincing in pain, she stood up feeling the pain shoot through her chest. Noticing that her acorn necklace was gone, she patted her chest feeling for it finally admitting that it was missing and that she may not ever find it again. Tears swelled in her eyes as they darted around the miniature house as she held her head. Seeing a figure by the window at the opposing side of the door she heard voices.

"First impressions are very, very important." Slightly whispered as he knocked on the door with the door knocker. _A door knocker? _Cree asked herself as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Here she is. Look loveable." Slightly warned as she opened the door to find about 12 boys kneeling before her. All of them as dirty as Peter was when she first saw him.

"Cree lady, for you we built this house with a door knocker." Slightly explained.

"I noticed." Cree replied.

"And a chimney." Tootles chimed in.

"Oh?" Cree turned and sure enough there was a chimney. Standing there boldly, proudly. But it was made of sticks so it wasn't a very good one. Considering that they put extra thought and work into it she nodded. "Impressive." Cree acknowledged still looking at it.

"One, two, three." Slightly whispered. Hearing it, Cree turned to face them as they took off their hats. "Please be our mother!" They pleaded their eyes big and innocent.

"Wow." Cree blurted out surprised. "I don't have any experience." She explained.

"Do you tell stories?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, stories." Luffie repeated.

"Yeah." Cree nodded slowly.

"Then you're perfect." Tootles chimed in.

"Well, I'll think about it." Cree said as she thought smiling. "All right, I've thought about it."

"That was fast." Slightly noticed as he whispered to Nibs.

"I'll do my best!" Cree confirmed smiling. The boys leaped in joy as they surrounded her cheering.

"Sorry about the blindfold." Nibs apologized as he wrapped the cloth around her head.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm just glad you warned me." Cree admitted as she started walking blindly into the jungle with the boys as her guides.

"We must be extra cautious. There are some nasty characters about. If Hook discovers our hideout, he'll gut us." Slightly explained.

"Hook?" Cree asked as she remembered the name that haunted her stories. "That's terrible."

"Oh we live for it!" Slightly said as he removed the blindfold revealing before her an enormous tree. Above them was a large rope that looked like a vine if you hadn't looked closely. One of the boys jumped up grabbing hold of it opening the tree before her eyes. They gently pushed her inside. She turned around noticing that she was alone.

"But, I–." She stammered to the boys as they all smiled at her the one boy still hanging onto the rope for dear life.

"Time to meet Father, Mother." The boy on the rope said. "So looking forward to being your son."

"Wait!" She held out her arm but it was too late. The boy jumped off slamming the door before her as she stood there stupefied. "Who's the Father?" She asked the wall quietly knowing she wouldn't get the answer she wanted. In fact, she wouldn't get an answer at all.

She looked around for someway to enter in another spot seeing as she couldn't see where she could enter any farther. She soon spotted a slide hand made from wood. Smiling, screaming, and laughing she slid down the slide landing in a house that looked like the inside of a tree, only underneath. Standing up she saw a boy walking toward her. It was Peter.

"Welcome, Mother." He greeted as the boys ran around hyperactive. "Discipline. That's what father's believe in. You must spank the children before they try to kill you again." Cree gasped.

"Again? They tried to kill me?" She scoffed. "Are you sure it wasn't an accident?"

"Absolutely. We must discipline them." Peter nodded. "In fact, we should kill them." Peter smiled as he unsheathed his dagger, running at the boys who were running in all directions avoiding Peter. Watching in disbelief, Cree screamed at Peter to make him stop.

"Peter!" He turned around to look at her his dagger at the throat of Curly who smiled weakly. "I agree that they are very bad children, but kill them?" Confused, Peter pulled his dagger away from Curly. Curly took the chance and ran behind the wall of roots with the rest of them. Cree sighed relieved as she watched Curly run. "They would think themselves important." She explained. Peter looked over at the wall of roots seeing the boys behind it.

"So important." Slightly agreed smiling. "And unique!"

"I suggest something far more terrible." She suggested as she picked a flower from the ceiling and filled it with the liquid dripping from the roof. "Medicine." Peter smiled walking over to his chair the boys following close behind him. "It's the most beastly, disgusting stuff. The sticky, sweet kind." Cree said with a grin.

"Kill us, please! Kill us, please!" They pleaded to Peter crowding around him as he sat on his throne. Cree held up her hand to silence them.

"Littlest first." She announced smiling. "Kanye?" She said peering through the boys as they scrunched up their faces puzzled. "Kanye. Ayiesha. My sisters!" Cree cried. Peter scoffed.

"Who?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Crocodiles, Indians, Mermaids! Oh, my!**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ayiesha and Kanye screamed as they ran in the water splashing everywhere from the growl of an animal from a short distance away but far enough that they couldn't see it. Ayiesha frantically searched for a cave that they could hide in and safe enough that the animal didn't know it. She found a cave that hopefully fit that description. Grabbing Kanye's arm she ran toward it.

"In there!" They covered each others mouth as the animal passed them. When it passed, they gasped for air and sighed in relief standing up holding onto each other. "C'mon. Let's get outta here." As they walked for a while still trying to find the end of the tunnel they shivered, not only because they were cold but in fear. A noise from the other side of the tunnel caused them to jump.

"Hello?" Kanye called only to have a reply that was her echo. They walked around still hearing the noise. "Is that a–a clock? ...Ticking?" Ayiesha strained her ears to listen.

"Yeah . . . yeah it is." She confirmed as she walked toward the tick-tock of the clock. Kanye walked up to a strange rock placing her ear on it.

"It's louder from inside the rock!" Kanye said excitedly to Ayiesha.

"That's weird." Ayiesha said as she placed her head on the rock and heard that it was louder knocking on it in return of the ticking. Ayiesha then shrugged her shoulders and strolled away. Kanye knocked on it as well as she walked by it following Ayiesha to the edge of the tunnel. Then a low growl reverberated off of the walls stopping them dead in their tracks. Turning around slowly they looked at the rock. But it wasn't a rock. It was a crocodile. The animal that was the reason why they entered this cave in the first place. They both gulped in fear.

"Ayiesha?" Kanye said. "I have a plan."

"What is it?" She asked helplessly.

"You distract it." Ayiesha nodded as she went up to it. "While I . . . RUN!" Kanye bolted out of the cave with Ayiesha close behind her mumbling curses as she ran following her into the jungle.

"Happy thoughts!" Ayiesha whined. "Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Cree!" They yelled together as they lifted into the air. But they didn't fly. They hung upside down by their ankles by rope wrapped around an oak tree at least a hundred years' old.

"Great! Now we'll be someone's supper or captors! Thanks to your _brilliant_ idea!" Ayiesha yelled at Kanye.

"Hey! You're the one who followed me out of the cave!" She yelled back pointing at her.

"Only because I wanted to get you back for leaving me behind because of your plan!" She screamed.

"Um . . . Ayiesha I think you should–."

"I'm not doing anything that you tell me anymore! I mean, what could be wor–?!" She was cut off by someone placing their hand across her mouth placing his finger on his lips.

"Quiet. He will hear you." He was an Indian. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth leaving a startled look on her face.

"Who?" Kanye asked.

"Hook." He replied as he took out his dagger cutting at their ropes. "I am Prince Falacashelanamen."

"Who?" Ayiesha asked. "Prince Falagashmoogen?"

"No," He laughed, "Prince Falacashelanamen." Ayiesha fell closely followed by Kanye and they removed the remaining rope from their ankles.

"Do you have a nickname?" Ayiesha asked.

"Fala." He nodded.

"Fala, nice to meet you. My name is Ayiesha and this little brat is my baby sister, Kanye."

"Wait . . . " Fala held a finger to them as he searched around. "We are being watched."

"Watched?" Kanye asked.

"Stay here." He whispered. Then he disappeared into the jungle leaving them to listen to Fala walk around quietly.

"Prince Falacashelanamen." They heard a voice in the distance. It was Hook. Ayiesha beckoned for Kanye to follow as they listened and watched in hiding. "We search as ever for Peter Pan and his secret hideout. Luckily, two girls of his acquaintance were seen falling into this part of the jungle. Have you seen them?" Hook asked him. Fala simply smirked.

"_Iego tuyou puto tubelleami porttuphilego!_" He yelled as he spat on Hooks shoes. Kanye looked at her sister in confusion.

"What did he say?" She whispered.

"Don't ask me!" She whispered back. Hook looked over to Smee for a translation.

"He says, 'sorry but no.'" Smee informed even though he knew nothing of what he said.

"My hook thinks you have, Prince." Hook said threatening him quietly with his hook to his throat. Afraid he'd be killed, Ayiesha jumped out of the bushes toward Hook and pounced on his back.

"Ayiesha!" Kanye screamed only to be captured quickly by pirates.

"Let him go you–you–you homicidal heathen!" Ayiesha screamed as she was pelted to the ground next to Kanye and Fala.

"Good going, Ayiesha." Kanye groaned.

Now, mermaids are not as they are in story books. They are dark creatures in touch with all things mysterious. If Hook had captured Cree's sister's, the mermaids would know. Peter and Cree had flown down to the mermaid's gulf at night. They were always in better moods when they were in the dark.

"Well, if that isn't sweet!" Cree gasped looking at Peter seeing his expression. "What? Are they not sweet?" She asked.

"They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close." Peter told her. The mermaids had a special way to communicate to each other and Peter. They clicked their tongues at him telling him what he needed. They were magnificent creatures to Cree. They sweetly caressed her hands bringing them closer to the water slowly as she was drawn to their mesmerizing eyes. Noticing this Peter hissed at them allowing them to flee from them and into the depths of the ocean.

"Hook has your sisters and Prince Falacashelanamen." Peter told her.

"Who?" She asked confused. "Prince who?"

"Falacashelanamen . . . you can call him Fala since his name's so long." Cree scoffed.

"And hard to pronounce. Anyway, where are they?"

"At the Black Castle." And they flew away together to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The Black Castle**

Thunder and lightning flashed through the sky as Hook's boat slowly floated through the gate of the Black Castle. The boat consisted of Hook, Smee, another pirate, Ayiesha, Kanye, and Fala. Ayiesha shuffled around constantly in motion. Fala, placing his hand on hers, calmed her spirits. She knew she would be okay since Fala was there and most likely Peter would come to rescue them.

"Fala?" Ayiesha asked.

"Yes?" Fala replied as he looked through her eyes.

"What does your name mean?" Fala laughed and looked up in thought.

"Well . . . my name is the description of the woman that I will marry." He explained. Ayiesha's eyebrows lifted.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Fala gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh . . . I don't know. I really shouldn't say."

"Oh . . . all right. Well, how about a different question." She suggested.

"Go on." He confirmed.

"What you said in your language . . . what did you _really_ say?" She asked.

"I said he was a dirty pig and had too much hair." He explained with a smirk. Ayeisha smiled slightly. "Ayeisha?" She looked at him. "I know that my tribe would have liked you. I just wish you could have met them." Ayiesha smiled.

"Really? Well _that's_ a compliment I'll take to my grave." She gave Hook a look of hatred as she said but was mocking in a way. "Besides, dying is probably better than staying captives for Hook any time." She said. "_Hook._" She repeated to herself, then looked at Hook himself. "What was your mother's name? Fish? 'Cause then her name would be 'Fish Hook'. Get it? _Fish Hook_?" She looked at Fala and Kanye who were both laughing at her joke. Hook cocked his gun and quickly pointed it at Fala. Startling both Ayiesha and Fala they hugged each other in fear.

"Awww . . . how cute! The two little Indians are saying goodbye!" Smee observed. Noticing this as well, Fala and Ayiesha looked at each other and pulled apart quickly, returning back like nothing happened.

"Like all surprise attacks, it must be conducted improperly. Put the children on the rock." Hook ordered as they all filed out onto the rocks before them. Smee immediately gagged them each and clapped shackles around their wrists.

"Sorry your highness." Smee apologized for seeing Fala wince because the gag was too tight. "Any last words? Beg for your lives." Ayiesha held her head high.

"Just because my sister and I are girls doesn't mean we'll do whatever it is you ask of us!" Ayiesha yelled as best she could through the gag around her head. Kanye stared at her sister wide-eyed as she held Teddy in her arms only to have it taken away from her as he too was shackled.

"Ayiesha, stop trying to be all high and mighty! We all know you don't wanna die. You just can't be woman enough to show it!" Kanye yelled at her. "Please! Please, don't kill us!" Kanye fell to her knees as she begged. Giving in, Ayiesha fell to her knees begging along with Kanye.

"Please, don't kill me, either! I haven't done anything wrong! You have no right to–! Ooh! That's cold! The waters cold!" Smee and the other pirate dropped the children in all at once making them all gasp for air.

"Help!" Kanye screamed. Fala looked up to the sky.

"Peter, come on, fly to the rescue. You always do." Fala said to the sky.

"Yes." Hook said causing Fala to look up at him. "Then I'll shoot you right through your noble intentions." Hook slyly hoped.

Peter and Cree flew secretly to the Black Castle to rescue Cree's sister's and Peter's friend Fala. Peter landed first followed closely by Cree as he took out the swords handing one to Cree.

"I brought these." She slowly took hold of the sword bringing back good and bad memories. "Can you use it?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little rusty. Refresh my memory. On guard!" Cree got in her beginning stance.

"Humph! On guard, yourself!" Peter thrust forward being easily blocked by Cree who fought him effortlessly. "Good! You should be fine on your own. Promise me one thing."

"Anything." Cree said as she practiced more fencing skills. "You found out where my sisters were."

"Leave Hook to me." He said.

"I promise." She promised.

"Good. Wait here for my signal!" He yelled after her as her flew off to find her sister's and Fala. Flabbergasted, Cree stumbled through her words.

"Wha–?! Wa–?! Wait here?! Peter!" She screamed. Hearing her echo she flinched quickly finding a spot to hide. She breathed her hardest when Hook appeared as he searched the place. Thus Cree first laid eyes on the dark figure who haunted her stories, she saw the piercing eyes and was not afraid, but entranced.

Meanwhile, Peter made his way into the castle without being seen hiding above them in the claws of a crocodile statue, watching Smee and the other pirate leaving the girls and prince to hang there on their boats.

"Mr. Smee?" Peter said disguising his voice as Hooks causing Smee to look around.

"That you, Cap'n?" Smee asked the cave walls as he searched them.

"Brimstone and gall, man. What do you think you're doing?" Peter asked his voice echoing off the walls. Smee stopped the boat standing up still searching the walls for him.

"Well, we've put the children on the rock, Cap'n, like you said." Smee announced proudly.

"Set 'em free!" Peter ordered.

"Set 'em free?!" Smee repeated. "Well, what about your trap?"

"Set them free, or I'll plunge my hook in you!" Peter said sounding angry when he was really near tears because of laughing so hard.

Cree had heard the signal but had nowhere to go. She was still hiding from Hook as he searched the rocks across the way from her. She was getting a cramp in her leg so she moved slightly. The movement moved her sword against the rocks making a scraping noise while she resituated herself. Hook quickly turned and slowly walked over to her spot. Cree quietly crawled farther into the bed of rocks just in time to disappear as Hook looked in her old hiding place. Losing patience he groaned and walked back over to where the children were supposed to be, walking down the stairs he ascended to find Cree.

"I don't know what he wants with 'em. I'm just a blithering idiot aren't I? Chain 'em up. Let 'em go." Smee complained unlocking the shackles around everyone's wrists. Fala smiled beckoning them to swim up to the surface and hide behind a rock out of sight. From where they were standing they could see Peter lying down on his back in the claws of the crocodile statue doubled over in laughter.

"Quickly, behind here, he's coming." Fala whispered as he saw Hook's shadow.

"Mr. Smee?" Hook sighed.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Smee answered.

"Any sign of him?" He asked. Smee shook his head.

"No, Cap'n." Hook exhaled deeply stopping abruptly seeing that the children have gone.

"Where are the children?" He asked. Smee smiled.

"It's all right, Cap'n, we let 'em go."

"You what?" Hook asked as he slowly stood up.

"We let 'em go." Smee repeated smiling ever so big looking back and forth at Hook and the pirate beside him. Hook weakly chuckled.

"You . . . let . . . them . . . go." Hook repeated to them slowly. Smee's smile faded as he noticed that he had been tricked. Hook took out his pistol and shot in Smee's direction. But it shot the other pirate resulting in him belly-flopping into the water dead.

"Mr. Smee!" Peter yelled louder than before trying to keeping back his laughter.

"Aieeeeee!" Smee squealed like a little school girl who's seen a bug or toad. Hook searched the walls.

"Who are you stranger?" Peter scoffed.

"I am James Hook, Captain of the _Jolly Roger_." He replied. Hook cocked his rifle already knowing who it was he just had to follow his voice to find him.

"If you are Hook, then who am I?" He asked.

"You?" Peter thought. "You . . . are a codfish." Peter's laughter leaked a little but was quickly stopped by Peter clasping it shut.

"Tell me, Hook, have you another name?" Hook asked.

"Aye." Peter replied.

"Vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"Yes." Peter turned onto his stomach to look at him.

"Man?"

"No!" Peter screamed in his own voice.

"Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary boy?" Hook asked as he looked around above the statues.

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?" Hook turned to find Peter lying down in the claws of the statue putting his finger on the trigger aiming it.

"Yes! Do you give up?" Peter said standing up.

"Yes!" Smee said dancing in his boat impatiently.

"I am–!"

"History." Hook finished. Cree walked in hearing the signal to see Hook behind Peter with a rifle pointed in his direction.

"Peter, look out!" Cree screamed. Looking behind him Peter saw Hook, quickly flying out of the way as Hook pulled the trigger.

"Ha, ha!" Peter laughed.

"There he is!" Smee pointed out to Hook.

"It's your requiem mass boy." Hook said as he met Peter down closer to the water unsheathing his sword. Peter did the same crossing blades with Hook.

"Ready to lose another one?" Peter asked glancing down at Hook's one remaining hand.

"No this time." Hook told him. And so was the beginning of their dual. Cree was getting backed up into a corner by a pirate chuckling at her helplessness. Lifting his sword up in the air was enough chance to get her sword in the way of blocking it.

"Ooh-ooh, girlie." He chuckled. Cree drove her heel into his foot making him scream in agony.

"Who are you to call me 'girlie'!" Cree screamed angrily. She pushed him into the water then saw Peter and Hook fighting each other not looking like anyone was winning or losing. Peter was laughing clearly acting like he was winning. He flew above Hook kicking at Hook's head forcing it forward dragging the rest of his body around in the air landing on his back on rock.

"Ooo, that must've hurt." Cree noticed

"Open the gate!" Cree looked over the gate to see Kanye, Ayiesha, and an Indian boy that must've been the Prince. Fala was trying to open the gate but he wasn't strong enough. Even with Ayiesha's and Kanye's help didn't make it budge once.

"Kanye! Ayiesha, look out behind you!" Cree screamed over to them. The pirate she had just defeated had swum over to the gate and tried to sneak up behind them. Ayiesha moved out of the way putting Kanye in danger of the blade that was coming near her. Kanye flinched putting Teddy in front of her causing the blade to slice the head off of Teddy.

"Teddy!" Kanye hugged it then looked at the pirate kicking him between the legs making him fall back into the water once more.

"We're never going to get out of here! How in the world are we going to get this gate to open?" Ayiesha complained plopping herself next to Fala who was in deep thought.

"It's you." Fala said looking at the ground his eyes wide. Ayiesha scrunched up her forehead in confusion.

"What's who?" She asked. Fala stood up pulling her up as well smiling.

"You! It's you!" He exclaimed.

"What's me?" She asked still confused.

"My name . . . it's you." Fala said as he squeezed her shoulder's smiling. Ayiesha's face turned from confusion to surprise.

"Me?" She asked. Fala nodded smiling. "Me . . . huh . . . are you sure? I mean it couldn't be–!" She was cut off as Fala shook his head and dove in to kiss her. Everyone was mesmerized by their presence as they kissed each other. They all stopped fighting and stood there just looking at them. They slowly pulled away. Ayiesha looked at Fala surprised.

"Now would be a good time to say something." Fala chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't want to." She said smiling at him. She threw her hands around him and she kissed him back. Kanye was the only one who wasn't "mesmerized." Hook thought he'd take the chance he had and held up his sword.

"Peter! Look out behind you!" The result of her abrupt screaming caused everyone to snap out of their trance and look toward Peter and Peter looked behind himself quickly blocking Hook's unexpected blow. That then abruptly made Fala and Ayiesha pull away from each other noticing that this was not a good time to do what they were doing.

"C'mon! We need to open this gate!" Fala said as he ran over to the lever. Ayiesha and Kanye followed and they opened the gate easily panting as they let go of the lever.

"If I were you, I'd give up." Hook suggested to Peter.

"If you were me," Peter's blade crossed with Hook's again, "I'd be ugly." He saw that the gate was open and Cree, Ayiesha, Fala, and Kanye were climbing into the boat motioning for Peter to come over to the boat. Peter then flew over Hook thinking his work here was done. But unexpectedly, Hook quickly grabbed Peter's ankle forcing him to fling back into Hook and getting put into a headlock.

"No!" Cree screamed as she looked in horror. The pirates scrambled around getting the canon ready.

"Ready?" Hook asked once they had finished. "Fire!" Hook threw him into the air making him spin uncontrollably into the canon net wrapping around him completely. The weight caused him to fall into the water to drown. He took out his dagger that he had on his person cutting at the ropes to free himself but soon gave up to no progress.

"Turn the boat around!" Cree yelled, diving into the water and coming back up to the surface. "Turn it around!" She made it back under water finding Peter clearly having trouble getting free from the ropes. Cree sliced the ropes with her sword allowing him to swim to the surface with her to get air. Coughing, Peter gasped for air collapsing his top half of his body on the ground while the bottom half was resting in the water. Peter looked over at Cree who was looking up at something . . . or someone. He slowly looked up seeing Hook. Cree swallowed still gasping for breath.

"I have a plan." Cree whispered to him not letting Hook hear what she was saying. "Stay here while I get it ready." And she dunked under water not to be seen again . . . or so people thought.

"Stay here?!" Peter exclaimed looking after her. "Ah!" Hook grabbed the throat of Peter making the fight for air much more difficult for him. Dropping him, Hook cowered above Peter like a vulture over his prey his hook ready to slice him to pieces. He slowly but surely cut through his skin on his chest making Peter groan in pain feeling the blood ooze from the fresh cut.

"And now, Peter Pan, you will die." Peter glanced over past Hook seeing Cree swimming as fast as she could, holding a piece of raw meat.

"To die will be an awfully big adventure." Peter said smiling. Hook grinned lifting his hook in the air about to plunge his hook in him. He stopped abruptly when he heard the oh -so-familiar ticking noise.

"Oh, no." Hook groaned as he turned around seeing the crocodile that had eaten his hand and hunted him down for the rest of him. "Shoot it!" He screamed desperately. The pirates ran into the water shooting at the crocodile on the way. Hook was pleased seeing his plan go to full bloom. He lifted his once more thrusting his hook toward where Peter was. But he wasn't there. Confused, Hook turned around to where the gate was. What he saw was not his hope. He saw Peter on the boat standing next to Cree who was soaking wet and smiling.

"Have fun with that croc, Hook!" Cree yelled, throwing a piece of meat in Hook's direction making the crocodile find where Hook was. Peter bowed and they saluted. The children laughed as Hook screamed running away from the crocodile. He climbed into the claws of the statue looking vilely at Cree pointing at her.

"You." Cree bowed, smiling and waving goodbye to him as the gate slammed shut. "Smee! Smee!" Trapped inside, Hook was helpless as his companions were outside the gate.

"It's all a bit tragic, really, isn't it?" Smee suggested.

They made their way to the village where Fala lived explaining to his father, the chief, what had happened and that Cree, Ayiesha, and Kanye had been brought here by Peter and could be trusted. The chief had proposed, then, a celebration of their victory. Fala brought his father to Kanye who held Teddy mournfully.

"What is the matter child?" He asked Kanye. Kanye looked up at him and wiped away her tears.

"My teddy's head got chopped off." She sniffled back. The chief nodded and beckoned for his wife.

"Heal this, uh, wounded warrior." He ordered. She nodded as she got a needle and string. She chanted as she sewed slowly. Slightly sat down beside Kanye translating what the chanting meant.

"The warrior is wounded." Slightly translated. "She is calling forth the spirit of the eagle to heal the warrior. It's so impressive." After about five minutes the chanting had ceased. "The warrior is healed." The wife held Teddy proudly before Kanye and everyone showing that it was put back together. Kanye examined it carefully, carefully taking it into her hands then seeing that it was put together to her needs, she squeezed it smiling. Seeing this, they all cheered which started the celebration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Fairy Dance**

Cree walked through the woods surrounding the tribe alone. She thought about things that she never thought of before. She sat down on a lone stump and took out a piece of paper from her pocket that she had taken before they had left Bloomsburg along with a pen. She wanted to tell Peter how she felt about him. She started writing when she heard heavy breathing by her ear. She turned slowly seeing Peter looking over her shoulder quickly hiding the paper slipping it into her pocket out of sight of Peter.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"I was writing." She said.

"Writing what?" He asked as he searched her with his eyes. She turned away so she didn't have to look at him.

"Nothing." She said as she thought of what she had written. She turned around to face him again. "Peter–! Peter?" She didn't know where he was. He just disappeared into thin air. He slowly stood from the bushes with his finger at his lips.

"Shh." He said as he motioned for her to follow him and he sank back into the bushes once again. Cree jogged up to the bushes and slowed down once she entered the area.

"Peter?" She called. "Ow!" Peter dragged her down underneath the bushes forcing her to crawl on her hands and knees. She looked at him confused when he stopped.

"What's going on?" She asked him. Peter pointed in front of him. Cree gawked as she looked seeing thousands of fairies fluttering into a hollow tree similar to the house underground. Peter slipped his hand in hers then they flew to the tree together. Cree gazed at the sight she was experiencing. They peered through one large hole together gazing at the gorgeous sight. Peter glanced over at Cree seeing how much she was enjoying this. He slipped his hand over hers again making her look at him. He twitched his head motioning her to follow him once more. He flew some ways away from the tree as she stood up. Bowing he held out his hand. She curtsied back taking his hand, placing her other hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her hip. Then they danced, gently swaying back and forth. Cree flew slowly as Peter gently pushed her into the air quickly catching her as they, then, continued to dance in the air.

But watching them was Hook. "Evil day." He said as he slumped down beside a bush with a fairy sitting on one of the leaves. "He has found himself a–." The fairy chattered to him. It was Tinker Bell. Hook looked at her. "Cree?" He asked as he looked back at them dancing. "And Hook is all alone." Tink squeaked to him again. "You too?" She squeaked again in agreement. "Banished? Tsk, tsk. The dog." Peter and Cree gracefully floated up above the trees making themselves silhouettes against the full moon. "I think you and I should talk." Hook suggested to Tink as he stood to hide behind a tree.

Sensing evil the fairies that floated around them darted away.

"Cree?" Peter said. "It's only make believe, isn't it?" He asked.

"What is?" She asked.

"That you and I are–." Peter cut off knowing he wouldn't have to finish his sentence.

"Oh. I see." She said understanding what he meant. She slowly floated down soon landing on the ground.

"Cree?" Cree looked up at him as he floated down. "It'd make me feel old to be a _real_ father." He explained as he landed.

"Peter, what are your _real_ feelings?" She asked curiously.

"Feelings?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, what do you feel? Happy? Sad? Jealous?"

"Jealous?" He repeated. "Tink."

"Anger?" She asked.

"Anger." He pondered it for a moment. Startled by a snapping branch he ripped out his dagger in full alert. "Hook."

"Love?" She asked hopefully. He turned to her putting his dagger away.

"Love?" He asked.

"Love." She confirmed.

"Never heard of it." He said. Cree scoffed.

"I think you have, Peter. I really think you've felt it for yourself for something or . . . someone." Peter put his face close to hers.

"Never." He whispered. "Even the sound of it offends me."

"Peter." She whined. Peter shook his head walking backwards.

"Why do you have to spoil everything?! We have fun don't we?!"

"Yeah, but–!" Peter stopped her.

"I taught you to fly. What more could there be?" Cree rolled her eyes.

"There's so much more." Peter flung his arms in the air.

"What else is there? What?" Cree sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe it gets clearer when you grow up–." Cree stopped herself but not soon enough.

"Well, I'm _not_ growing up! You can't make me! I'll banish you like Tinker Bell!" He threatened.

"Well, I'm _not_ going to be banished! You can't make me! I'll leave Neverland forever and forget about you!" She threatened back.

"Then go home. Go home and grow up." Peter said as he ran. "And take your feelings with you!" Then he flew away into the night.

"Peter! Peter, come back! Peter!" Cree cried after him. But it was no use. He was too far away to hear her. She cried as she ran back to the house that he had built for her when she fell. One day was bad enough. She couldn't imagine what could have happened the next day. She cried herself to sleep.

Peter didn't want Cree to leave. Once again, he visited Cree's home to see if Mr. and Mrs. Woods had closed the window yet. But as before, he saw Mary in her chair by the window, her eyes tired with searching the heavens.

"Cree. Cree. Cree." Mary mumbled as she slept.

"We can't both have her, lady." Peter whispered, quietly closing the window. As it slammed, Mary woke screaming.

"Ayiesha! Kanye! Cree!" She yelled as she tried to open the window with Peter forcing it closed. "The window's closed! George! George, help me!" George came hurtling through the door.

"What is it? Did they come back?" He asked hopefully.

"The window is closed. It must _always_ be open for them. _Always. Always._" Mary and George successfully reopened the window just after Peter gave up quickly flying to the roof out of sight.

"They haven't come back." George said sullenly as he and Mary searched up and down from the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rey the Looter**

Cree woke up tear-stained as a result from crying. How could one day have so many emotions involved? How could it be the best day and the worst day all at the same time? How could she let that happen? It was still dark, she concluded that it was midnight or so. She strained her ears for the cricket's songs but heard none. She stood up looking out the one window in the back. But instead of trees she saw water and lots of it. She scrambled to the door opening it gasping at what she saw. To her surprise, she was on a ship. This was no ordinary ship. This was the _Jolly Roger_.

She walked across the ship to the captains cabin noticing that Hook was singing and playing his harpsichord . . . at least he was trying to sing. She sneaked in through the door seeing Smee. Apparently expecting to see her he smiled.

"Welcome. Shh. Shh." Smee waved her in.

_Avast belay the English brig_

_We took and quickly sank_

_and for a warning to the new_

_We made them walk the plank_

_Yo, ho The frisky plank_

_He walks along it so_

'_Till it goes down and you's go down_

_To tooral looral loo_

"Wrote it himself." Cree looked straight ahead.

"It's terrible." She mumbled.

"What's that?" Smee asked.

"Oh! I said he has good . . . uh . . . syllables." She answered to cover for what she really said. Hook stood up and walked over to Cree.

"Cree, darling." Hook said pulling out a chair. "Please, sit down." Smee held a bottle to her as she sat.

"Muscat, miss?" Cree scoffed.

"I'm only 15! I'm not allowed to drink until I'm 21!"

"Rum then?" Cree shook her head.

"What part of "I'm not 21" don't you understand?! No, thank you." Hook took his seat across the table from her.

"I'm told you ran away from home." Hook informed her.

"Well, I–I never thought of it that way." Tinker Bell, seeing Cree, flew over to Hook only to be caught by Smee and locked into a cabinet. Cree didn't notice. "I guess I did." She realized.

"Well, that's wonderful! You should be happy!" He exclaimed.

"My parents wanted me to grow up and mature." She confessed. Hook scoffed.

"Growing up is a terrible process, full of inconvenience and pimples." Cree released a large sigh.

"Things were so much easier when I was younger."

"And then the mess starts, the feelings come. Oh, Pan is _so_ lucky to be untouched by them." Hook complained scratching his chin. Seeing Cree's hurt expression on her face as she looked at him, he decided he better explain. "Oh, no. He cannot love. It's part of the riddle of his being." And for the first time in years, Cree cried in front of someone other than family.

"Cigar?" Smee asked. Cree glared at him making him back away. Standing up, Hook went to Cree wiping away her tears on a handkerchief.

"There, there. Shh, shh, shh. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Cree pushed him away facing the other direction tucking her legs up onto the chair.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Have you ever thought of being a pirate?" Cree sniffled.

"I've always called myself–no, it's stupid."

"Stupid? I don't think anything you think of is stupid. The entire crew thought of their names and none of them I am ashamed of. Except maybe Noodler." Hook explained making Cree smile.

"Rey the Looter." Hook gasped.

"See?! I told you it was stupid."

"No! It's everything _but_ stupid!" Hook exclaimed.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! That's what we'll call you if you join us." Cree pondered the offer for a minute.

"What would I do? I don't exactly want to loot or pillage."

"Do you, um, by any chance, tell stories?" Cree nodded.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her arm as they walked out on deck. "May I have your attention please? This is Cree but she will be addressed as Rey the Looter! She is our story teller!"

"Huzza!" They all cheered. And so she told them stories. Hook promised she'd be put back by morning so she had time for only one.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." Cree proclaimed as she finished.

"Bravo! Bravissimo!" The crew cheered. Then Hook walked her back to her mini house.

"Could I have some time to consider your offer?" Cree asked.

"Absolutely. Of course, you must. My fellows will return you whence they found you. None of my crew will follow you. I swear it. My new obsession is you, not dear Peter Pan or his whereabouts." Cree chuckled.

"What would my mom think of me being a pirate?" Hook smiled.

"Until we meet again." Then Hook closed the door and Cree fell back into the deep sleep she was in before she got there.

Hook stayed to his word, none of his crew followed her. But his parrot did. She found her way to the hideout unaware that she was being watched.

What would her mother think if she became a pirate? But the more Cree thought of her mom, the less she could remember. Eating dinner she thought hard but couldn't get past the one memory of seeing her mom leaving her room for the party the night they left.

"Ayiesha."

"I wasn't doing anything!" Ayiesha continued as she talked to the other Lost Boys.

"Ayiesha!" The was silent.

"Yeah?"

"What is your dad's name?" Cree asked afraid of the answer she'd hear.

"My dad's name?" Ayiesha thought. "Peter." The boys cheered.

"Father! Yea Peter!"

"Kanye, who is your mom?" Tootles scoffed.

"Well, she's got the easy one." Kanye smiled.

"You are my mom, Cree."

"And isn't she just first-class!" Ayiesha yelled to the boys and they all cheered. Howling, Peter flew through the house, causing the boys (and girls) spring from their seats.

"There's a new pirate aboard the _Jolly Roger_. The mermaids say she is called Rey the Looter." Cree gawked dropping her fork. "Another adventure, boys! Come on!"

"Rey the Looter? Sounds quite fearsome." Tootles observed. Cree smiled. Peter scoffed.

"Fearsome? She's just a storyteller."

"Just a storyteller?" Cree exclaimed standing up. "Rey the Looter could be an amazing swordsman." At that, they all burst out laughing.

"A girl like her?" He burst. "Brave or not, I'll run her through!" Cree grabbed a sword as the cheering and laughing continued.

"Then ready yourself, Peter Pan. For _I_ am Rey the Looter." Cree said confessing.

"Cree?" Ayiesha asked in awe.

"It's true, Ayiesha. Your sister has been invited to piracy." She explained.

"But, mother, Hook is a fiend." Nibs said.

"And a bounder." Curly agreed.

"Really? I find Captain Hook to be a person of . . . _feeling_."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A New Era Begins**

"Feeling?!" Peter yelled obviously hurt. "Hook is a monster!" Cree pressed her lips together.

"Well, seeing as you have _no_ feelings at all, I wonder what that would make you?!" Having had it, Peter attacked her with the force of disarming Cree and pointing the tip of his sword at her throat as one motion.

"Mother and Father are fighting again." Tootles whined.

"Peter. You are both feebleminded and incomplete." Cree spat.

"How am I incomplete?" He asked with a smirk. Cree shook her head.

"You're just a boy." Cree walked past Peter up to the boys leaving him to think.

"Are you really a pirate, mother?" Slightly asked. Cree shook her head.

"No." Peter turned and smiled.

"Really?" Kanye asked excited.

"Really. But we _are_ going home." Cree squatted down to her level as Peter's smile faded quickly.

"Home?" Kanye asked.

"Leave Neverland?" Ayiesha added. Cree looked at her sister.

"We have to. We've forgotten mom and dad. We're going to have to leave before we're forgotten." Cree explained.

"I can't believe it. I've forgotten my parents." Ayiesha said looking up. "I'm sorry boys, but we need to leave."

"If you wish it." Peter said, his back against them.

"If you wish it?" Slightly boasted. Peter turned around.

"If you wish it!" Then he flew away angry and hurt.

Cree, Ayiesha, Kanye, Fala, and the rest of the Lost Boys were sitting around in a circle certainly looking like they were all agreeing about something. Peter approached them gravely. His presence silenced them.

"I've arranged a fairy guide to lead you back." He explained. Cree stood up.

"Peter? We've been talking." She said twiddling her thumbs. "What if you came back with us?"

"Can we go, Peter?" The boys asked. "Please, Peter, can we go?"

"If you wish it." Peter said solemnly turning away.

"Get your things." Cree said to them. Cheering they scrambled around the house for things they wanted to bring with them. Sadly, Peter watched them as Cree walked up to him. "You too, Peter." He looked back at her.

"Would they send me to school?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cree answered.

"Then . . . to an office?" He continued. Cree shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so. But jobs have changed, you wouldn't _have_ to work in an office." Peter nodded.

"Then I would be a man." Cree nodded knowing where this conversation was going to end up at. Peter shook his head stepping back. "You can't catch me and make me a man."

"Peter." Cree whined craning her head back.

"I want always to be a boy and have fun." He explained.

"You say you do, but I think it's your biggest pretend ever." Peter shook his head and walked away as Cree turned to help the boys pack.

The boys, one by one, climbed put of the hideout. Their fairy guide was waiting for them on some fungi attached to the trees across the way from the house.

"There's no such thing as fairies." Someone in the shadows growled. Then the fairy died getting flicked from the mushroom by the cloaked figure.

Peter flopped on his bed playing his pipes. The boys left behind many gifts for him by his bed. Cree picked another flower, filling it with water placing it by his bed.

"Don't forget to take your medicine." Seeing Cree, Peter turned himself around to face away from her, not stopping to speak to her. He just kept playing his pipes.

Cree climbed up the slide and opened the door thinking of how much she'll miss him. She turned around to close the door hearing muffled cries. She quickly turned around seeing pirates and the boys and her sister's tied up.

"Surprise." The cloaked figure walked up to her. It was Hook.

"You promised none of your men would follow me!" She spat. Hook shrugged as his parrot flew to his shoulder.

"They didn't." He said looking at his parrot in admiration. "A new era begins." He boasted laughing. "Take them away."

After everyone was taken to the ship, Hook and Smee stayed behind. Hook entered the hideout with glee as Smee waited outside for him to return. Above Peter's bed was an entanglement of roots where Hook sprawled across watching Peter's contorted figure as he slept, talking in his sleep to Cree who wasn't there.

"No medicine. I don't wanna take medicine." Peter mumbled. Hook smiled evilly as he slid his Hook through the holes in the roots above his bed getting closer and closer. Swinging at him, it breezed past his ear, not touching him.

"No." Peter mumbled again. Impatient, Hook slid his hook back through and thought. He acknowledged the gifts Peter had received, seeing the medicine. Lest he should be taken alive, Hook always carried upon his person a dreadful poison distilled when he was weeping from the red of his eye. A mixture of malice, jealousy and disappointment, it was instantly fatal and without antidote. Hook then disappeared leaving the medicine a poison hoping soon Peter would die.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**One Last Story**

Peter woke abruptly from his nightmare hitting his head on the roots above his bed.

"I was _not_ asleep!" He yelled defensively, then decided it was pointless because the home was empty. "Cree? Cree? Are you there?" He sat Indian style on his bed admiring all of the gifts he had received naming each of whom each gift was from. When he got to Cree's gifts he knew that he'd feel better if he drank it. Picking it up he tipped it up.

"Well, here goes." Then he shut his eyes plugging his nose and slowly brought it up to his mouth. He almost got it there but Tink, who had escaped Hook, blocked his mouth folding his lips together. She saw Hook put the poison back in his pocket outside of the hideout. Peter forced her off by blow out air with a great force. Trying again, Peter, quicker this time, brought the medicine up to his lips again. Again, Tink hurled to Peter's mouth instead now folding his lips _and_ drinking it so it wouldn't cause a problem for him anymore. Gagging, Peter spit her out onto the table.

"You drank my medicine!" He scolded, watching Tink gasping for air and choking, weakly stumbling across the table. Afraid, Peter crawled after her

"Tinker Bell? Tink? Why is your light going out?" Peter reached out to touch her pulling away quickly. "Tink, why are you so cold?" Panting in fear, he placed a lit candle by her. "Stay warm, Tink. Stay warm." But it was too late. Tink's light was dark and her warmth died along with her soul.

Bringing her outside, Peter set her on the ground, pleading. "Please come back." He pleaded sobbing. "Please, Tink, don't leave me. Forgive me, Tink. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Tink. Please forgive me. Tink!" Dark clouds rolled in, thunder clapped, snow fell.

The pirates cheered as Smee and Noodler brought out the plank, sliding it under the metal bar bolted to the ship near the edge of the ship. Turning to Cree, Hook smiled.

"There's still room for a storyteller." Hook offered again.

"I'll die first!" Cree spat, struggling to get free from the mast she was tied to alone.

"Shame." Smee tapped repetitively on Hook's shoulder.

"Cap'n. Cap'n, look at the sky." Hook looked seeing the black clouds and hear the rumble of thunder. "And the water." The waves were rolling high in the sky but ceased at the ship.

"Pan must be dead." Hook said grinning.

"No! No! Impossible!" Cree screamed, squirming, trying to escape. Cree looked up watching the clouds roll by, then, almost immediately, it snowed.

"Ship's company, hats off!" Hook yelled taking off his hat. "A moments silence for our fallen enemy, Peter Pan." Silence. The worst silence Cree had ever experienced. She cried much more than when she and Peter had fought the night before. That's a lot.

"We sail at dawn!" Hook jeered leaving Cree and the boys to mourn.

Tink lay there lifeless drenched with Peter's tears as they fell from his eyes.

"I do believe in fairies. I do. I do." He whispered, sobbing more. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do." Kneeling near her instead of hovering, he threw his head back. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do." He stood up screaming into the sky as it snowed. "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Peter's chanting voice echoed allowing only Cree to hear as Hook attacked her with words.

"I do believe in fairies." Cree mumbled.

"You what?" Hook questioned.

"I do believe in fairies." Cree repeated, laughing and yelling. "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Ayiesha seeing this as a chance to live longer joined her.

"I do believe in fairies!" Cree and Ayiesha chanted, Kanye joined them looking frantically at the boys.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Then they all chanted. All of them causing the pirates to back away from them.

"I do believe in fairies–!" Smee screamed at them.

"Stow that gab, or I'll run you through! 'Believe in fairies! I do! I do!" He found himself chanting along with them.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Peter gently scooped up Tinker Bell. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do. I do believe in fairies."

"I do! I do!" Cree shouted. "I do believe in fairies!"

"I–!" Peter gasped as Tink Bell's light slowly came back. "Oh, Tink, you're alive! Oh, Tink!" Peter laughed as she flew around in the air clearly happy that she could save his life without staying dead forever. "You're alive! You're alive!" Peter pranced around happily, laughing.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" They chanted once more, stopping abruptly as they squinted through the sudden weather change as the sun appeared making the clouds disappear and sea calmed.

"He's alive!" Hook yelled. "Why is he? What is he?" Hook asked choking Cree. "I'll have one last story before you die. The story of Peter Pan." He let go causing Cree to gasp for breath. "Once upon a time–." Hook stared impatiently.

"Once upon a time–." Smee got the attention of the crew.

"Brutes, Rey the Looter is gonna tell us a story." Immediately the pirates scrambled in an arch to listen.

"There was a boy name Peter Pan who decided not to grow up." Seeing she was stalling he choked her again.

"Skip the prologue." He ordered letting her go again.

"So he flew away to the Neverland where the pirates are." Noodler held up his hand.

"Was one of them pirates called Noodler?" He asked. Cree nodded.

"Yeah."

"Captain, did you hear? _I_ am in a story." He claimed proudly. Annoyed, Hook, carelessly, shot him, turning back to Cree.

"What fun he must have had." Hook continued.

"Yeah. But he was quite lonely." She confessed.

"Lonely?" He asked. "Oh . . . he needed a Cree."

"I need a Cree." One pirate confessed. Again, Hook was annoyed shooting the pirate.

"Very exciting. Two dead already." Smee observed.

"Why a Cree?" Hook continued. Cree shrugged.

"He liked my stories." Hooks eyebrows went up.

"What stories?"

"Cinderella. Snow White. Sleeping Beauty." Cree listed.

"Love stories?" Hook asked. Cree shook her head.

"Adventures where good over takes evil." At that the Lost Boys cheered.

"They all end in a kiss." Silence. Hook sarcastically came to a realization. "A kiss. He does feel. He feels about you." He lifted his hook into the air slicing Cree's ropes. "She told him stories." He told the pirates. "He taught her to fly. How?"

"You just think happy thoughts. They lift you into the air." Hook scratched his chin.

"Alas, I have no happy thoughts." Cree smiled.

"That brings you down." Hook studied her.

"How else?"

"No!" Slightly yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"It's fairy dust. You need fairy dust!" Kanye yelled.

"Kanye!" They whined. Hook smiled pleased.

"Thank you. Since you helped me you won't be the first one to go off the plank. You'll be the second. What of Pan? Will unhappy thoughts bring him down?"

"He has no unhappy thoughts." Cree spat.

"Aw." Smee smiled sweetly.

"How if his Cree walks the plank!" Cree prayed that Peter would come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Unhappy Thoughts**

"Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank!" The pirates chanted as Cree slowly walked out on the plank blindfolded with Hook's sword at her back.

"You know, I really am terribly sorry about this." Hook confessed. _Tick-tock._ "What was that?" _Tick-tock._

"What was what, Cap'n?" Smee asked. Cree smiled.

"It's the crocodile again! The irony. It comes for Hook and gets a story." He smiled, stomping on the plank. Cree screamed as she fell.

"No!" Ayiesha screamed and cried into Fala's chest who tried to comfort her as much as he could being tied to a mast. Snickering, Hook and his crew cheered.

"Cap'n?" Smee said. "Did you hear her hit the water? Because I didn't." Hook searched over board, but saw nothing not even a ripple from where she would have fallen.

"The beast swallowed her whole. Hmm." Hook said snickering. _Tick-tock._

"Starboard side!" One pirate yelled. "It looks for more, captain!" Hook grinned.

"Then let's give it more. To the plank!" Hook jeered walking toward the boys who were protesting trying to hide Kanye. "Silence, puling spawn!" He screamed grabbing Kanye by the neck. "I'll show you the road to dusty death." Hook looked into her eyes, walking over to the plank. _Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._ It got louder and louder and louder. Hook dropped Kanye on the ground. "Into the rigging with you! Hunt it down! Move, you scabs!" Hook ordered his crew as they scrambled to their places. Hook kicked Kanye out of the way as he jogged up the stairs toward his crew. Triumphantly Peter flew down, not seen, holding Cree like a princess. The boys laughed as Ayiesha and Kanye sighed with relief that Cree was alive. Hook stopped, hearing them laugh as Peter quickly put Cree down and they hid behind the mast that the boys were tied to. Hook turned around examining the boys who all smiled innocently. The sound of a falling pirate caused Hook to turn his attention away from the boys and to his crew.

"What was that?" He asked part of his crew. Taking the chance, Cree ran into the captain's cabin while Peter quickly joined the boys on the other side of the mast. Turning back to the boys again, Hook walked past the boys not noticing that Peter was among them. They followed Hook with their eyes as he disappeared in his crew. When he decided that it was safe, Peter unsheathed his dagger and cut away at the ropes to free them. Once they were freed, they went to join Cree as she gave each of them swords from Hooks stash.

"It's here, captain! Devil! Demon! Accursed beast! Your time is up!" One pirate yelled as he followed the shadow with his sword slicing at the sails. He sliced and the crocodile flew. "Wait . . . how can a croc fly?" He asked himself. He peeked his head behind the sail to see Tinker Bell holding a wooden crocodile with a clock installed in it. Surprised, he lost his balance. He fell hard into the water dying instantly. Hook followed the pirate down stopping as he spotted Peter Pan, grinning wildly.

"So, Peter Pan. This is all _your_ doing." Peter chuckled.

"Aye, James Hook. It's all _my_ doing." Hook tossed his hat aside, unsheathing his sword. "Proud and insolent youth. Prepare to meet thy doom." Peter unsheathed his sword.

"Have at thee!" So they began their final dual. They were separated as the pirates attacked Peter, surrounding him, their swords at his throat.

"Leave him!" Hook bellowed breaking through the pirates. "He's mine!"

"Now!" Peter yelled. The lost boys, Fala, Kanye, Ayiesha, and Cree broke out of the cabin with their swords attacking the pirates. And so was the beginning of the great fight in Neverland.

Kanye saw that Smee was trying to escape, stealing gold from Hook's cabin. Running up to him, she tsked, sword in hand.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!" Kanye tsked her tongue making Smee scream in surprise. One by one, he placed the treasure around her sword as he backed out onto the plank.

"Here you are. Here. I never wanted to be a pirate anyway." Kanye inched forward making Smee inch back closer to the edge. "I'm gonna spend the rest of my life doing good works." She inched forward making Smee jump off of the edge and fall into the water.

"I got him!" One pirate yelled as he grabbed Peter's ankle as he tried to fly away. He flew toward a sail making the pirate run into it getting tangled in it.

Slightly slid down the stairs on top of a pirate screaming. "Villain! Ne'er-do-well! Libertine!" He screamed as he threw the pirate overboard. Tink fluttered over to see if he needed help. "Tink! Go get Hook! I can handle this!" Tink nodded flying toward Hook trying to distract him.

"You! You escaped! How dare you!" Hook said as he slashed at her. She flew around showing off. Caught off guard she was caught in Hook's hands. He shook her above his head so pixie dust floated down on top of him. He let her go and he lifted into the air thinking of the one happy thought he had in mind. Killing Peter Pan. "It's Hook! He flies!" Hook met Peter in the air blocking a blow from him. "And he likes it!"

"You want to fly? Let's fly." Peter said bolting through the air high above the ship, Hook close behind him only to cross blades once again.

"Not bad," Peter laughed as he blocked another blow from Hook, "for and old man."

"I know what you are!" Hook yelled after Peter's image flying away. He turned around.

"I'm the best there ever was!" He yelled back flying at him having his blow blocked.

"You're a tragedy!" Peter slammed into him making him get swallowed by a sail, scrambling to get out.

"Me? Tragic?" Peter turned to scratch his chin, smiling. Hook grinned.

"She was leaving you, Pan." Slowly, Peter's smile faded. "Your Cree was leaving you." Peter looked down at Cree as she fought bravely surrounded by the pirates fighting them off like there was nothing to fear.

"She was going to stay!" Peter yelled at him.

"Why should she stay?" Hook asked. "What have you to offer? You are . . . _incomplete_." Catching him off guard, Hook lunged toward Peter who quickly blocked. "She'd rather grow up than stay with you." Hook grinned, pushing Peter against a sail landing hard in the crow's-nest. "Let us, now, take a peek into the future." Angry, Peter flew over to Hook attacking him with all his strength but was easily blocked. "What's this I see? It's the fair Cree. She's in her nursery. The window's shut."

"I'll open it!" Peter yelled attacking Hook, again easily blocked.

"I'm afraid the window's barred." Hook grinned enjoying Peter's misery.

"I'll call out her name!" Peter yelled again.

"She can't hear you."

"No!"

"She can't see you." Hook continued.

"Cree!"

"She's forgotten all about you."

"Stop! Please, stop!" Peter pleaded, tear's rolling down his face. Hook kicked him around the sail laughing.

"And what's this I see?" He continued. Peter panted, out of breath. "There is another in your place. He is called . . . "

"No!"

"Husband." Hook cut at Peter's head making a deep gash in his head. Peter fell to the deck looking lifeless. The sudden movement had caused everyone to stop the fighting and stare.


End file.
